


Bad Time

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awkwardness, Caught, F/M, Funny, NSFW, Smut, Walking In On Someone, threesome ?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: Goku always had bad timing either late or early but this time he really had the worst timing.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Son Goku/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Son Goku/Vegeta ?, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, VegeBul - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Bad Time

**Author's Note:**

> Any and All comments welcomed good or bad
> 
> Follow me on twitter @GhostlyJudge

Goku speed towards capsule corp to ask bulma a very serious question and to see if vegeta is open to train more. As goku landed walked through capsule corp stopping to talk to panchy and eating all her deserts and asking where bulma was, with a smile panchy pointed goku in the direction of her and vegeta room. As goku walked down the hall to the room he thought back to how angry chichi was that he had forgotten to get the dragon radar and instead going off to train with vegeta.

Goku made his way to Bulma's door and opened it as it slid open. Goku walked into the door room he looked around and was shocked by the sight he saw. On the bed he saw vegeta lying down holding bulmas head down and bulma ass up in the air sucking his cock. Before goku could say anything the was a yell

“Kakarot !!!!!!” vegeta yelled quickly trying to cover him and bulma at once. Bulma shocked at the name, brought her head up to look around and see goku standing in the night, quickly turning a bright red bulma went to cover herself but getting tangled in vegeta who was doing the same.

“I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry Chi chi wanted me to get the dragon radar but I'll go sorry ''. goku said in a rush covering his eyes trying to leave until he heard Bulmas voice "WAIT" bulma yelled to the confused looked of goku an vegeta. 

(Sorry for the ending maybe more will come)

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed
> 
> a little short I know but I had a funny idea and wanted to share.
> 
> This could turn into something more like a possible threesome who knows but for now its just this.


End file.
